


This and There

by Murkkuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, markchan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkkuri/pseuds/Murkkuri
Summary: Donghyuck is struggling with English and his love for a certain Mark Lee





	This and There

Donghyuck is a smart kid, he excelled in school (except science) and has always managed to understand things relatively quick (again except science) but now there was another topic Donghyuck could not excel in. English. He doesn’t understand it. Chinese is easier as some Korean characters were derived from the Chinese alphabet but with English its completely different. The talking, the listening, the reading, the writing it all confuses him. He likes listening to English music but he can’t understand a thing, he doesn’t mind though because he still enjoys the music, he guesses this is what his international fans feel like when they listen to k-pop. What he does mind is when the members talk to each other in English. 

Specifically, only Mark, Johnny and Jaehyun with little quips of random words from the other members but, he quickly realized that his English language skills were very low. He feels a little jealous when Johnny, Jaehyun and Mark speak together, he wants to join in and understand what they are saying, he may or may not also be jealous of the communication Mark and the hyungs have between themselves, he also may or may not be jealous and wants to interact with Mark that way. English is hard but Donghyuck is not going to accept that he might never understand any English other than the basics, he will learn and have a decent conversation with Mark (and the hyungs but who is he kidding).  
Now that Donghyuck is sharing rooms with Doyoung instead he feels less ashamed with his English books out trying to study them, it also helps that Doyoung is also studying English so they study together some nights when they have free time, whenever Donghyuck is stuck with anything he can ask Doyoung questions without feeling like an idiot, he knows Mark, Johnny and Jaehyun wouldn’t make fun of him for learning English but he still feels a little uncomfortable asking them (he lowkey wants to join the foreign swaggers but don’t tell anybody).

“What the fuck is the difference between this and there. Don’t they mean the fucking same thing?” Donghyuck was mumbling to himself whilst looking at his English textbook, his note book in front of him full of notes and his hand starting to cramp from holding the pen too tight. Donghyuck was so focused he didn’t hear the door open and Mark walk in.  
Mark was tired and bored, he wanted to take a nap but Yuta and Sicheng were watching anime together in their room so he quickly left to find the maknae to distract him, Mark knocks on the door to his former room but he doesn’t receive any answer making him frown, he knows Donghyuck is inside so he opens the door to peek inside to see Donghyuck hunched by the table mumbling to himself.

“I don’t get itttttt! What context do I use this and there in?!? WHY AREN’T THE EXAMPLES CLEARER?!?” Donghyuck has now let go of the pen in favour of gripping his own hair, Mark can’t help but smile at the younger boy walking closer to look over his shoulder to see all the English books spread across the table. 

“Do you need help Hyuck?” Mark piped up, Donghyuck jumped and let out a shriek as he fell from his chair making Mark burst out laughing.

“HYUNG! WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?” Donghyuck was clutching his heart feeling it race while Mark was still laughing whilst clapping his hands.

“I knocked on the door but you didn’t answer me!” Mark giggled before helping the younger boy up who was being dramatic.

“You are so rude hyung! I’m suing you for making me fall!” Donghyuck puffed out his chest making Mark laugh again, “oh I’m sorry is my little Hyuckie hurt?” Donghyuck felt his cheeks heat up and glared at the older boy as he started cooing and making kissy noises at him before nudging him away.

“What did you want anyway hyung?” Donghyuck asked closing his notes and text books.

“Just wanted to see what you were doing, I didn’t know you were studying English.” Mark looked at his beginner’s English book before looking at the blushing younger boy.

“It’s nothing, just something I’m interested in.” Donghyuck replied.

“You know I can help you, right? I could see you were struggling with this and there.” Mark happily offered happy with the thought of spending time with Donghyuck but the younger gave him a stank eye.

“So you can judge me hyung? Please and I was doing fine,” Donghyuck lied. He still doesn’t know the difference between this and there. 

“Please I saw you struggling, Anyway I won’t judge you, I want to help.” Mark smiled gently. Fuck Mork Lee and his kindness for always making him weak. 

“I don’t want to bother you hyung, you’re really busy and you should rest instead of helping me hyung.” Donghyuck knew the best how tired Mark really is, with so many schedules he wonders when he really sleeps.

“I’m never too tired for you! Also, tell me what you don’t understand I’ll help you as much as I can.” Mark sat on Donghyuck’s bed looking at the younger boy expectantly, Donghyuck was biting on his lower lip contemplating whether he should let Mark help him before grabbing his books and joining Mark on the bed.

“You’re going to have to be patient hyung I’m really slow at understanding English.” Donghyuck warned opening his books looking at the older who was giving a gentle smile. “Don’t worry I think I can handle it.”

For the next hour, Mark helped Donghyuck with all his troubles with the English language. Mark knew learning English was hard but was glad to share something so familiar with him to the younger. 

“Thank you hyung, I can now tell the difference between this and there now.” Donghyuck smiled up at Mark making the older boys heart skip a beat.

“No problem Hyuckkie, if you ever need help just ask me. Its nice spending time together like this.” Mark lied down on the bed as Donghyuck moved his books to the table before joining the elder on the bed, the proximity making his heart beat faster. “Why did you want to learn English anyway?”

Donghyuck bit his lip again while looking down, he didn’t want to tell Mark he was learning English because he was jealous of his Johnny and Jaehyun’s interaction and that he was basically learning English because of Mark.

While Donghyuck was thinking of his answer Mark couldn’t help but focus on the youngers lips, Mark knew whenever Donghyuck bit his bottom lip he was nervous but it was distracting when all Mark wanted to do was to kiss those lips.

“I uh… you, Johnny hyung and Jaehyun hyung are always speaking English… It made me interested in learning it…” Donghyuck trailed off not looking into Marks eyes, Mark felt his heart beat faster at the answer.

“You wanted to learn English because of me?” Mark teased the boy smirking, he could see the redness rise on Donghyuck’s cheeks and ears making him amused.

“what? No!” Donghyuck denied, but yes, his learning English because of Mark but he won’t tell him that.

“Sure sure, it’s nice you’re learning English though, let me tutor you it will make it easier for you and we can spend more time together.” Donghyuck liked the sound of that.

“Ahhh hyung you like me too much.” Donghyuck looked up at Mark smiling cheekily. Mark couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah I do like you too much. Which is why when I tutor you it should be study dates instead.” Mark confessed looking into Donghyuck’s eyes moving closer to him, he could feel his heart racing as he hoped he read the signals right and that the younger liked him too.

“wait what?!” If Donghyuck was already blushing he was completely red now, he could feel how heated his face ears and neck are from the confession that came out of nowhere. “You want to date me?” 

Donghyuck was now a blushing mess trying to cover his face while Mark looked at him fondly. “Yeah, I do, so will you accept my confession and be my boyfriend? I’m dying here Hyuck.” Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hands removing them from the youngers face to look at him. 

“Of course, I accept you’re confession, but you legit confessed in the most unromantic way ever! You’re lucky I like you so much Mork Lee.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes but was smiling widely, Mark in return was beaming before pecking him softly making both boys blush. 

“Don’t worry I’ll make a better confession tomorrow morning, for now let’s cuddle.” Mark suggested with Donghyuck complying happily.

The next morning Mark woke up the whole dorm serenading Donghyuck much to his embarrassment.

“I TAKE IT BACK DON’T BE ROMANTIC!!” 

“AND DARLLINGGGGGG I WILL BE LOVINNGGGGG YOU TIL WE’RE SEVENTYYYYYYY~~~” 

“MAKE HIM STOP HYUNGS!!!”

“AND BABY~~ MY HEART COULD STALL FALL AS HARD AT TWENTYTHREEEEE~~~~” 

“WE HAVENT EVEN BEEN TOGETHER FOR 24 HRS AND I ALREADY WANT TO UNSUBSCRIBE FROM THIS RELATIONSHIP” 

“AND I’M THINKIN BOUT HOW PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS~~~”

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello my name is Haechan"


End file.
